The Surprise on Baker Street
by jade.beaumont
Summary: Irene has been missing for two months, when someone shows up at 221B Baker Street and asks to talk to Sherlock. Sherlock has to come to grips with feelings he has never felt before as well as getting Irene.
1. Chapter 1

_**You need to get here. JW**_

_**Why? Whats happened? SH**_

_**We have a visitor. JW**_

_**Who is it? SH**_

_**Her name is Gemma Adler. JW**_

Sherlock looked at the text,he got into a cab and went straight home. He ran up the flight of stairs and into the flat, brushing him self off as he got the the door he slipped off his coat and smiled at John and the guest.

In the cough there was a sixteen year old girl. Her hair was black and her figure was sleek. She was a copy of her mother. "Sherlock Holmes." Gemma said and got out. She offered a small hand to the tall detective. "I believe you knew my mother."

Sherlock nodded and shook her hand, "I knew your mother very well, and may i say you look so much like her."

The young girl crossed her arms and looked at Sherlock. "Irene Adler has disappeared again. Do you have any idea where she might be?" Her eyes scanned the figure in front of her.

Sherlock shook his head. "No idea, I haven't heard from her for at least a year now" he said, never taking his eyes off the girl who stood infront of him.

Gemma nodded and turned her back to Sherlock. It had been a desperate move to come here. Irene had been missing for two months now. She used to disappear (Gemma had mostly raised herself) but she always returned after a few weeks.

"Take a seat" Sherlock said, "Would you like a cup of tea? or coffee?" he asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Coffee." Gemma sat down in the couch. She was, not nervous, but... she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Gemma was normally a calm, calculating and clever girl. The calm part was now disappearing.

Sherlock appeared moments later with to cups of coffee in his hands, he placed them both on the table and took a seat opposite to Gemma. "When did your mum disappear ?"

"About two months ago. Irene usually disappears. She's done this all my life. But she always returns. After a while..." Gemma sipped the hot beverage and sighed. She was only human, and even though her mother never had much love for her, Gemma felt the love that every child feels towards their mother.

"well you are welcome to stay here for a while" Sherlock suggested, "I will do my best to find out where she is and bring her back safely" he said, he looked into Gemma's eye's, he could see the worry she felt but also the neglect that she felt with her mothers disapperence.

Surprise filled Gemma's features. "Thank you." She said and the shock was apparent in her voice. Hospitality wasn't something she was used to. "I wont be any trouble. I can take care of myself." Gemma fell quiet after she realised how stupid she sounded.

"Where is your farther Gemma?" Sherlock asked, unsure of her reaction. He sipped at his coffee as he waited for a reply.

"I've never had one." Gemma said and leaned back in the couch. "Well, someone must have made Irene pregnant, but he was never there. I don't even know who he is." She realised how bitter she sounded.

Sherlock picked up on the tone of her voice, "Well as i said you are more then welcome to stay here". Sherlock took out his phone and started texting, he knew Irene would have her phone on her 'Where are you? SH'. He sent the text and put his phone back into his pocket.

"And once again, thank you so much." Gemma smiled at the man in the armchair. "Really, thank you." She sipped her coffee and curled up in the couch, hugging her knees. She was a broken person, a useless human being...

_**Does it matter? IA**_

_**Well I have a few questions for you. SH**_

_**Why? IA**_

_**I have your daughter sat here in front of me. Why didn't you tell me you had a daughter? SH**_

_**Gemma is there? IA**_

Sherlock smiled at Gemma, he didn't tell her he was in contact with her mum, he didn't want her to get exited about it.

_**Yes she is here. Who's her farther? SH**_

_**It doesn't matter. IA**_

_**Irene tell me! SH**_

_**Why? IA**_

_**I want to know, she doesn't even know. SH**_

_**There's a reason why I never told her. IA**_

_**What is that reason? SH**_

_**Sherlock was starting to get irritated.**_

_**It's better for her to not know anything about it. IA**_

_**I want to know. SH**_

_**Why does this matter to you? Since when do you care about teenagers? IA**_

_**You don't have black hair, yours is brown. SH**_

_**What's your point? IA**_

_**I want to know. SH**_

_**Seventeen years ago. IA**_

_**What about seventeen years ago? SH**_

_**Remember me, Sherlock? Young, innocent girl. Dark, handsome stranger. IA**_

_**I remember you, of course i do. But you have lost me just tell me. SH**_

_**We had sex. I got pregnant. The result is in front of you. IA**_

Sherlock's face dropped, he muttered something to himself and looked up at Gemma "Irene is fine" he said quickly before looking away again.

_**Why didn't you tell me? SH**_

Gemma face lit up. "Really? Where is she?" Sherlock's face was tense and he looked rather nervous.

_**It was better for you to not know. IA**_

_**I could have been there for her, for both of you. SH**_

_**/You/ would have left. The kid is a nightmare. IA**_

"She wont tell me, but she is fine" He swollowed and looked up at the young dark haired girl.

I wouldn't have left. And she is not, you always leave her no wonder she has attitude to you. SH

Gemma relaxed a bit and took another sip of the coffee. She sighed. Typically Irene... Sometimes she just hated the woman who brought her life.

_**You don't have to live with her. IA**_

_**She is staying here now, and I am telling her. SH**_

_**Do as you please. IA**_

Sherlock put his phone on the table and looked at Gemma, she looked exactally like her mum, but she had Sherlock's hair, and his bright eyes. "Gemma I have just found something out and you have a right to know what it is"

"Oh really?" Gemma narrowed her eyes and looked at Sherlock. When grown-ups said something like that, it was usually bad. "Well, fire away then." The teen crossed her arms over her chest.

"I know who your farther is, I have just found out from your idiot of a mother" he said, the last bit in a irritated tone. "Sorry I didn't mean to call your mum an idiot"

Gemma leaned forwards and leaned her elbows on her knees. The whole of her attention was directed towards Sherlock. "Irene is an idiot." She said in a cold voice, waiting to find what she had been searching for all of her life.

Sherlock swallowed, he brushed his hair out of his eyes, revealing his bright eyes, hoping something would click in Gemma's mind.

The pieces fell together and Gemma fell back into the couch with a sigh. "You never knew?" She whispered, shock still filling her body.

Sherlock shook his head, "your mother never told me, i didn't even know she was pregnant, she never told me"

Not really sure what to do or what to say, Gemma just nodded and took another big sip of her coffee. This turned out to become quite a day.

He looked over at her, it was starting to become more clear, he could see features in her that Irene didn't have. Sherlock picked up his phone.

Where are you? She is worried about you, you have been gone for two

Gemma placed her face in her hands. How was she suppose to deal with this? Her mother gone, her father found. Everything was weird.

_**I'm not coming back. IA**_

_**Why? SH**_

"Gemma your mother is an idiot, I am sorry she didn't tell you. She is not co-operating with me" Sherlock looked over at her. He had just found out he had a daughter, for once he was finding it hard to speak.

"She never co-operates." Gemma gave Sherlock a weak smile. "So, how do we go on from here?" She asked, not sure what else to do.

_**I'm done. IA**_

_**Done with what? Irene come to my flat now. Or i will get Mycroft to come get you. SH**_

"I don't know" Sherlock muttered, this was all a shock to him, "Well you can take my room, i will sleep in here. John is my flat mate, but he wont be a bother. Ignore any experements you find and please don't touch them"

"I can sleep on the couch." Gemma said. She didn't want to interfere with Sherlock's life. "I won't touch any experiments and I won't bother you and John. You wont even notice that I'm here."

_**Don't be an idiot. IA**_

_**Mycroft, go get Irene, you can track her with her phone. Then bring her to me at the flat. SH**_

"No you need your privacy, I don't sleep a lot anyway, I will get you some things and change the covers so its clean for you." Sherlock looked around, "There's a lock on the bathroom, and spare towels in the cup bored in there" He smiled at her.

_**May I ask why? MH**_

Gemma smiled and thanked Sherlock once more. She sank into the couch, feeling drained. Why couldn't she just have a normal family, like all the other kids?

_**Just do it Mycroft. SH**_

Sherlock read Gemma's facial expressions. "do you need anything?" he asked. he wrote down a list of things: New bed sheets, hair brush, tooth brush ect.

"No. I'm fine." The teen said. 'I need a new family.' She added mentally before looked out the window. When she met Irene again, she would have some stuff to say to her.

_**I'll be at your flat, with Irene in about thirty minutes. MH**_

_**Thank Mycroft pick up some food from the shop for me. SH**_

"Your mother is on her way, I am sure you have somethings to say to her" Sherlock stopped and looked at Gemma, "I am sorry, if i had known about you i would have been there"

"I know..." Gemma said and smiled at Sherlock. This whole experience was new to her. She was in the same room as her father.

_**Since when do you need food? MH**_

_**Not for **_

Sherlock sat silently, "You will meet the idiot I call my brother soon" he muttered.

_**For who? MH**_

Gemma stood up. "Where did you say the toilet was?" She asked and looked around the flat.

Sherlock pointed to the toilet "That door there" he said, he looked that the text from his brother and rolled his eyes, he was debating wether to tell Mycroft he was an uncle.

_**You will see when you get here. SH**_


	2. Chapter 2

When the doorbell buzzed, both of them jumped in surprise. The music stopped and the charm was broken. Gemma felt her heart beats speed up again.

Sherlock put his violin down and opened the door, letting Mycroft in with the bag of food and Irene. Sherlock looked at Mycroft then at Gemma.

Gemma took a small step back when she saw the two people enter the flat. One of them was Irene. The other one had to be Mycroft, Sherlock's brother and her uncle. THe teen lost all of her security and stood quiet in the corner of the room.

Sherlock took the bag from Mycroft. "Thank you Mycroft, now good bye" he said hinting at the door.

Mycroft's eyes went from Sherlock, to Irene, to the young girl. It was obvious. "Good bye brother." Mycroft left the flat. Irene took the liberty to flop down into the couch. "Kid." She greeted her daughter.

Sherlock glared at Irene, he was furious that she would just leave her daughter. "Don't you have something to say to her" he snaped.

"You don't have anything to do with this." Irene gave Sherlock a hard glare. "And no, I don't." The Woman leaned back and crossed her arms. Gemma stood quiet. All always, in the presence of her mother, Gemma felt insecure.

"I have nothing to do with this?" Sherlock's voice was getting louder. "I have just found out i have a daughter, you never told me. And now i find out that not only that i have a daughter, but her /idiot/ of a mother left her to pretty much raise herself" Sherlock's eyes were full of anger.

"She did fine." Irene said, still not looking at her daughter. "If that's all, I'll be leaving now." Irene got up and started walking towards the door.

Sherlock took hold of her arm and dragged her back to the couch. "That will not be all" he said through closed teeth.

"Oh wow. The detective is angry." Irene grinned and crossed her legs. "Then say what you want to say to that we can get this over with."

"You owe her an apology" Sherlock didn't take his eyes off Irene. He knew what she was trying to do. "And you are not going anywhere"

"No I don't." Irene glanced at Gemma. "I gave her life. She should be happy that I kept her." Gemma felt anger grow in her chest. "It would have been a fucking lot easier if you did get rid off me!" The teen said in a hard voice.

Sherlock glared at Irene, if look's could kill, she would have no chance. "Well she obviously means something to you, you kept her."

"I didn't keep her." Irene said. "I gave her a room and food. That's all. I never cared about her." She looked at her daughter. "Sorry kid."

"You did keep her. You fell pregnant and kept her, knowing she was mine. She means something to you Irene" Sherlock shouted, he looked over at Gemma. "You owe her so much, and you are not leaving here until I feel you have stopped being an idiot."

"It's fine." Gemma said. She wasn't looking at Irene. "Just forget about it." She had a suspicion all the time and here the proof was. "Just let it go Sherlock."

Sherlock shook his head. "Its not fine". He swapped his gaze back to Irene. "You're staying here tonight, no arguements"

Irene turned away from Sherlock. Sherlocklooked over at Gemma, he could see she wasn't comfortable with her mum around. "Here take your pick, I am sure you know how to work the cooker." He sent a little smile towards her. His gaze turned back to Irene as she left the room, he took a seat next to her and looked her in the eyes. "Irene she need's you now more then ever, she has never had a relationship whith her mother and now is the time to build one."

Irene's eyes suddenly filled with tears. "I am a shit mother" she sobbed, Sherlock put his arm round her and tried to comfort her.

"You are staying here tonight, me any you need to talk" Sherlock said, his voice was calming down a bit now. 


End file.
